metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogenar
This article is about the Leviathan Core guardian. For the article about Mogenar-class War Golem, see Bryyonian Golems. Mogenar is a boss in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, a Mogenar-class war golem that was summoned to be the guardian of Bryyo's Leviathan core. Mogenar The only completely functional Mogenar that Samus encounters is the one located in the Leviathan seed on Bryyo, and it is infused with Phazon spouting out of the Leviathan's very core and thus has gone rogue. It boasts an imposing figure that, while not on the level of the impressively monumental Quadraxis or the gigantic Space Pirate Kraid, is at least eight times taller than Samus, with an immense frame that causes it to resemble some kind of Mesoamerican idol. It has three eyes on its reptilian-looking face, keeping in touch with its Bryyonian origins. All evidence seem to point out that the Mogenar faced in Bryyo's Seed was one of the special Golems built out of stone by The Last Lord of Science. Taking into account the advice given to him long ago by the Chozo, the special Mogenars were built using both the ancient magics of old and the highest technology of new; these War Golems had advantages over the purely-mechanical Mogenars built by the other Science Lords. Battle When Samus approaches it, it activates, and using a unique ability, uses a form of immaterial projection of its hands (which some speculate is magic, further evidence that it is one of the "special" golems built by the Last Lord of Science) to pull four red orbs off nearby pedestals, putting two into slots on his shoulders, one on his belly, and one on his back. These orbs act as its weak points and energy generators, and all four must be destroyed; at first, any weapon can be used to damage them, but once it explodes, Phazon energy from Hypermode to must then be used blow up the slot, rendering it useless. The three on his front can switch positions to avoid damage. Attacks Its attacks include ramming dives, energy streams, jumps that release a Phazon shockwave, generating additional immaterial hands to attack Samus directly, slamming its hands against the floor to create a massive cave-in with Phazon rocks, or, when its orbs are near destruction, stand in the middle of the room and use its immaterial hands to retrieve more unharmed spheres from the pedestals of the room to regenerate his damaged ones. If Samus is quick enough, the orbs can be destroyed before they make it to Mogenar. Also if Samus uses an Ice Missile while Mogenar is using its laser breath, Its face will be temporarly frozen, leaving the orbs vulnerable to attack. Battle Continued After destroying his first sphere and overloading its Phazon core, it will generate a form of Phazite on its feet for additional invulnerability, though this limits its attack range to only two attacks: its ramming dive, and its shockwave jump. These Phazite platings can be destroyed by simple Morph Ball Bombs, but Samus should be wary of staying in Morph Ball too long; the shockwave blast the Golem employs is too tall to be jumped over with the Spring Ball. When the second of his orbs has been destroyed, Mogenar no longer uses its former regeneration technique; rather, the last remaining sphere on its front will start acquiring more and more armor as time flows, and speed is necessary to blast off the sphere's cap before it regenerates and overload it with Hypermode. When three of its spheres have been destroyed, the beast no longer can defend itself adequately and is mostly reduced, again, to its ramming dive attack and shockwave, though it can still throw in any of its attacks in-between. The last orb on its back will be exposed when its back is turned to Samus after its ramming dive, but it needs to be hit quickly before Mogenar turns around again. Also Samus could go into her Morph Ball and go round the back of Mogenar as the Morph Ball is faster than the side dashes; again Samus must be quick before Mogenar turns round. When the final orb is overloaded, it explodes, leaving behind the Hyper Ball upgrade and raising Samus' corruption level to 25%, which in turn causes Samus to vomit Phazon. Logbook entry Trivia *Due to his reptilian appearance and three eyes, Mogenar bears a resemblance to Kraid. Also, Mogenar's boss music is similar to the music heard when battling Kraid in Super Metroid and Metroid Zero Mission. *Mogenar is the only boss who is found directly under the Phazon Core and is receiving energy from it. *Humorously, Samus can freeze Mogenar's face solid by firing an Ice Missile while he is doing his mouth-based Phazon Beam attack, or any other time he opens his mouth for that matter. He just keeps his mouth open the longest when doing the Phazon Beam attack. Freezing his face is strategically useful, as all his orbs will be open to attack while he tries to bite his way out of the ice. *Mogenar's orb holders resemble Morph Ball Bomb Slots. It is possible that it was compatible with Morph Ball Bombs in its normal state (like other Bryyonian Golems encountered in the game). *Mogenar's two upper orb holders look similar to the rounded shoulders of Samus's Varia Suit or those of certain Chozo Statues, possibly because the Bryyonians who built Mogenar had been in contact with the Chozo and may have copied some of their technology. *This is the music heard when battling Mogenar: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3TLQmFjufY&feature=related. *Some players may find Mogenar harder to defeat than some of the later bosses, mostly due to his size, which makes many of his physical attacks such as his ramming dive difficult to dodge, and the fact that his multiple weak points make it hard to use Hypermode to attack it, since Hypermode can only be entered a set number of times based on how many Energy Tanks Samus has (which is not very many this early on in the game), and using Hypermode to defeat Mogenar rapidly can actually leave Samus at a disadvantage, with low health and no remaining Energy Tanks. *The explosion of Phazon after Mogenar's defeat is the cause of Samus's visor turning from green to turquoise (contrary to the popular belief that the X-Ray Visor upgrade caused the change). This effect of Samus's Power Suit becoming more and more blue in color gradually builds up with each following increases of corruption: Helios's defeat, Omega Ridley's defeat, and landing on Phaaze. *After Samus defeats Mogenar, she takes off her helmet and throws up vomit that appears to contain large amounts of Phazon. This suggests that the human body tries to fight off Phazon corruption or that it simply makes a person feel unwell. *Mogenar, or a very similar war golem, is depicted in one of the Bryyo Lore plates ("The Hunted", located in the Shield Generator room in Bryyo Thorn Jungle). This plate explains the creation of the special Mogenar golems that use both magic and science, and is the only one on Bryyo that can be re-scanned at any time. *Mogenar's concept art depicts his spectral hand attack with the caption "Hand Of Ur". *Mogenar can be observed roaring, laughing, and otherwise displaying emotional reactions during its battle with Samus, suggesting that it possesses considerable intelligence (if not true sentience). *Mogenar's battle is reminiscent of Thardus, in that both are made of inanimate objects, and yet are energized with Phazon to come "alive." Gallery Image:MogenarDiorama.jpg|Mogenar tries to crush Samus while she escaped in her Morph Ball in a Diorama. Image:MogenarDiorama2.jpg|Mogenar Diorama 2. Image:MogenarDiorama3.jpg|Mogenar Diorama 3. Image:Mogenar_No_Logo.jpg|Mogenar Image:Mogenar_laser.jpg|Mogenar fires a giant Phazon laser from his mouth. However, this attack can be stopped by the use of an Ice Missile. Image:Mogenar_quake.jpg|Mogenar creates a large expanding energy quake. Image:Mogenar_Regenerates.jpg|Mogenar regenerates his Orbs using the four "fountains". Image:Mogenar_Feet_armor.jpg|After assimilating Phazon armor to generate a force field, Samus uses the Morph Ball to lay bombs nearby. Image:Mogenar_burning.jpg|Mogenar's frontal Orbs have been destroyed. es:Mogenar Category:Bosses Category:Golems Category:Robots Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Seed Category:Statues Category:Giants Category:Predators Category:Rogue